The invention is based on an electrohydraulic adjusting device for actuating a device for adjusting at least one camshaft of an internal combustion engine relative to its crankshaft. In a known electrohydraulic adjusting device of this kind, the pressure chambers of the differential cylinder, which serves as an actuating member, are acted upon by a high pressure pump. The larger of the two pressure chambers of the differential cylinder is directly acted upon by the pump pressure and the pressure in the smaller of the two pressure chambers can be varied via a control valve. The pressure in the two pressure chambers can be varied by appropriately triggering the control valve; in the stationary position of the differential cylinder or the differential piston, holding pressures are set, which are much less than those pressures necessary for an adjustment. When using an electrohydraulic adjusting device of this kind for valve control of an internal combustion engine having continuous adjustment of the intake camshaft, the full-load curve of the engine can be distinctly improved by an optimized valve-seat contact. This valve control requires a rapid adjustment of the intake camshaft relative to the crankshaft over a crankshaft angle range of about 50.degree.. Such a rapid adjustment requires high pressure pumps having maximal pressures in the range of about 100 bar. With increasingly stringent regulations for reducing fuel consumption of fuel and for improving combustion quality and engine exhaust quality, this kind of valve control having an electrohydraulic adjusting device reaches its limits.